


Hot, Sweaty, Quick.

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Season/Series 06, Semi-Public Sex, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of their partying at Glitterati, Castle and Beckett find themselves needing each other then and there. One-shot post-ep for 6x20 ('That 70s Show'). Pretty much pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Sweaty, Quick.

It’s more than a few drinks later when she comes back to the dance floor, pressing herself up against him far more intimately than before. Gates has gone home, Alexis to a party, and the rest are nowhere to be seen so he lets his hands drop to her waist, and then even lower. She’s sultry and fiery all at once in that dress, and he’s been wanting to touch and taste and feel and everything all damn night. 

There’s music in the air, rhythm pulsing through his bones, a crowd surrounding them, and then she whirls in his arms, pressing back and grinding against him sinuously. 

She’s going to kill him if she keeps this up. 

His presses his fingers around her waist, lets his thumb skim over her dress and then down over the curve of her rear, feeling her shiver under his touch. Heat prickles under his skin as she presses back against him even more, and he lets her feel the evidence of his desire against her.

One hand moves up to sweep those beautiful, wavy curls aside, his lips dropping to her neck. She lets him taste, tilting her head away, exposing more of her neck, and he takes advantage. Kissing and sucking and nipping down to her shoulder. He splays one hand against her stomach, making sure she’s going nowhere. Not that she’s in any mood to, her hands wrapping over his, a slight guttural moan escaping her lips.

“You know, I wasn’t kidding before. You do have a damn fine ass.”

He breathes the words into her ear, accompanies them by sliding his hand upward from her stomach, over her ribs, fingers and thumbs brushing over stiff little peaks as he plays with her body, ensuring she’s responding as he wants her to.

“A damn fine everything, really.”

“You really didn’t need to blurt it out to the suspect though…Captain.” 

Her voice is husky with arousal. He knows that timbre, knows it well. He slides one of his thighs forward, nudging between her legs. Just as he suspected, she backs onto it eagerly, pressing herself down against, moving to create friction she needs and wants. 

“Oh that turned you on, didn’t it Beckett.”

She turns back towards him response, her arms hooking around his neck as she kisses him aggressively, her tongue invading his mouth. She tastes of scotch, smoke and honey, and of sex. He withdraws his thigh from between hers, drawing whimpers of need as she loses it, her hips bucking towards him involuntary. His own arousal is iron-hard and hot in his trousers, and he’s having trouble thinking, focusing. He half wants to bend her over right here on the dance floor, damn the audience (or maybe even because of them). 

Her lips skate his jawline before reaching near his ear, her own hands dropping down to his butt, squeezing hard. 

“Find us somewhere to fuck, Captain. Here. Now.”

The tone of command in her voice brooks no dissent. 

They stumble into a back room a few minutes later, hands groping, hurriedly undressing, the air thick with their craving for each other. It’s some kind of storage, and dusty, He hoists her up against one wall, and drops down to his knees, his fingers reach up under a dress she’s already rucking upwards to give him easier access.

“Castle, hurry!” 

There’s a note of urgency to her voice, borne both of lust and fear-excitement of getting caught. But she’s right. This is no time for preambles and hesitation. His broad fingers hook around the sides of underwear (black g-string, perfect choice), and peel them down her legs. They’re damp with the evidence of how worked up she is, at how she was grinding against his leg on the dance floor just minutes ago. The underwear disappears into side pocket of his jacket, and then he slides one finger inside her, his thumb pressing against the hard nub of her clit as he stands up back up again.

She flutters and clamps around him, and a second broad finger slides in easily. He looks up her as he eases inside, at the sheen of sweat on her brow, the way her eyes are fluttering and how she’s reduced to gasps and occasional whimpers of his name. It is incredibly sexy. He moves his mouth to the side of her neck again, to the pulse point which is her weak spot, biting down just hard enough to mark her, just hard enough that people who see it will know exactly what transpired. The possessiveness drives her to another moan, her hands roaming his torso. She likes being marked even more than he likes marking her.

She’s slick with desire and on the verge of orgasm already, so he makes it quick, fingers curling to find that cluster of nerves inside that never fails to set her off, heel of his palm grinding against the swollen prominence of her clit. Two, three, four…and she breaks, her back arching and hips lifting off against him, her walls constricting around his fingers as the climax races through her. 

It takes her a moment to recover, and she opens her eye lids, he is licking his fingers clean of her juices, the taste of her slightly salty and tangy. Her eyes are still hooded though and from the way her nipples are still poking through her dress, she isn’t done yet.

He didn’t think so. One round was not going to be enough, not for a Beckett who’d basically dragged him off the floor for a round of club sex. 

“Need you inside me.”

She stands up on still tottery legs, her hands dragging him around by the collar till he’s pressed up against wall.

“How are we going to do this?”

Her hands are already on his belt buckle as he speaks, lean fingers working quickly to undo it and the pants. He leans in for a kiss, capturing her lower lips between his teeth, suckling just as he knows she likes. She hisses from the pleasure-pain.

She’s standing in front of him now, dress half-rucked up, half-falling off, dangerous glint still evident in her eyes. All the blood that remains in his brain rushes down to his brain as her slightly sweaty fingers curl around his shaft, setting it free out of his pants. If she strokes him even a little, he won’t last. Instead he grabs her wrist, removing her fingers off him, and spinning her back against the wall, this time facing it.  
“Keep quiet, and follow your Captain’s order’s…rookie.” He puts a little steel into his voice, and she nods enthusiastically at it. He gentles his tone for the next few words. “Usual safewords apply of course, Kate.”

“I understand…Captain.”

He lets go of her hand, which she uses to brace herself against the wall and bend over slightly. The other one slides in between her legs, lightly circling her clit and then spreading her folds in invitation. 

It’s not one he needs twice, stepping up behind her, gripping her waist as he guides himself inside her. She’s heat and silken velvet along his length, and he can’t help the animalistic grunt that escapes him as he enters her fully, her slickness aiding passage. She moans in turn, throwing her head back, throwing those beautiful ringlets right in his face. He can’t resist the temptation, grabbing hold of a handful, tugging her head back. Hot, sweaty, quick, dirty. That’s all this is going to be.

The other hand holding her waist in place, he pistons into her crudely and fast. The only sounds are those of flesh meeting flesh, and their impending orgasms. His universe collapses to the feel and sound and sight of her, her keening whimpers, her silken heat clutching at him, her body beginning to shake and vibrate as her peak nears. 

“God, yes, Caaaaaaaaastle!” 

The release races through her with those words, taking him almost by surprise, her body juddering around him. He’s only moments behind himself, squeezing his eyes shut, stars bursting through his nerves, fire racing through every inch of him as he erupts inside her. 

\-----

They walk out of the room a few minutes later, still breathing heavily, and the scent of sex heavy around them. She didn’t bother putting her underwear back on after they semi-cleaned-up, and he doesn’t remember the last time she needed to lean on him to walk in heels. If ever. 

They’re going to sneak out and find a cab home before anyone can spot them though, thanks to her breathily whispered words in his ear as they left the room.

“Well, we can cross club sex of our bucket list Castle. And this rookie wants her Captain to take her home for round 2, or is it 3, and fuck her damn fine ass.”


End file.
